<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride or die by knightowl8219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622329">Ride or die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219'>knightowl8219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Alec Lightwood, Bikers aren't bad guys, College Student Magnus Bane, F/M, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Smut, Some background relationships, and naughty too :), author loves Biker!Alec, everyone loves a gear head, might get a little dirty, muscle cars are hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikers aren't bad guys, it's like any other club. Members, meetings, charity work, and of course hotties on bikes. When the Lightwoods roar into town, everyone notices, especially the new guy in town visiting friends at college.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This has been rattling around in my brain and I've read a few Biker!Alec stories but I wanted to do my own take on it so here it is. I'm flinging it out into the universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You better make it quick big brother; I’m starving and you promised pizza if we went into town with you for this little errand of yours.” Izzy demanded, swinging her leg over her red and white Kawasaki ninja and pulling her hair back under a white bandana. Laughing, Jace shook his head and straddled his Harley, smoothing his hair back and adjusting his shades. </p>
<p>“I need to swing by the parts store real fast too, but then we can totally get Marios for lunch.” he said enthusiastically.  </p>
<p>“Uh, point of fact, little sister; I didn’t ask you to go with me! I said ‘I’m going to town want anything?’ and you decided to tag along.” Alec responded dryly, checking to make sure everything he needed was in his center compartment. He was used to his little sister twisting his words, so he just rolled his eyes and strapped on his helmet. Heading into town was always an adventure of sorts, most of the ‘townies’ as Jace called them tended to stay away from them. Their club lived about 20 minutes outside of the city on land his parents had bought years ago. It was a huge parcel of land so everyone had a home plus his parents built a kind of communal space for everyone to meet up in. Alec and his siblings only knew this life but were happy with how things were. They weren’t criminals or dangerous to the general public, they just took care of their own and anyone who needed help. Alec had just completed his online college courses and was dropping off his final papers, plus returning some books from the campus library. Getting his degree almost completely online was fine with Alec, he had no desire to sit in classrooms with people either afraid of him or that looked down on him. They turned heads as they came into the city limits, the sound of their bikes attracting attention but the gorgeous looks of the riders kept the attention a little longer. Parking along the main street, the trio dismounted and stretched. Hearing the growl of a super charged engine caused all three to turn towards the noise. Raised by gear heads and grease monkeys, appreciating an engine that sounded like that was almost second nature. Watching a ‘69 Chevy Nova Super Sport come thru their small town, electric blue custom paint job glittered in the afternoon sunshine, the white stripe down the middle shimmering. Jace whistled under his breath, </p>
<p> “Christ that’s a sexy car, have either of you seen it here before? I haven't, wonder if It's someone new or just blowing thru.” Jace wondered out loud. The muscle cars windows had a darker tint so the driver was not easily identified.  </p>
<p>“Let’s get our stuff done, I need to get back to help Hodge out with his truck, it’s been making that noise again.” Alec said, taking one last look at the car as it turned down a side street near the college.  </p>
<p>“You guys go ahead and do your thing, I’m going into the comic book store for a little bit. Meet you at Marios in an hour?” Izzy asked, stowing her helmet in Alecs side bag and fluffing out her hair. Agreeing to the meeting time, Alec grabbed his papers and headed towards the administration office of the college. What was supposed to be a quick trip turned into basically a gathering as more members of their club made their way into town and stopped to shoot the breeze with Alec and his siblings.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are they?” Magnus asked, seeing the gathering of bikers and riders grow by the pizza place on the main street thru the small college town.</p>
<p>“Oh, those are the Lightwoods, they run a bike club outside of town.” Simon responded, grinning at Magnus checking them out.  </p>
<p>“Wow, wouldn’t expect a small town like this to have its own biker gang.” Magnus laughed, seeing that the 'gang' looked like college kids like them only with bikes and helmets. </p>
<p>“Eh, they aren’t really a gang, it is really more like a club. They do charity runs and help people out here and there. But their total gear heads, and they keep pretty much to themselves, although the dark-haired girl there, Isabelle, is pretty nice. She comes into my comic book store sometimes, gets comics for her youngest brother.” Simon explained, gesturing to the girl standing with a couple others by the pizza place laughing. </p>
<p>“The dark-haired guy in the front is the oldest of the kids, he hardly ever talks to anyone except teachers and staff here at school.” Clary remarked, nodding towards the long-legged man leaning against what was undoubtedly his bike. </p>
<p>“Hmm, come on my lovelies, let’s head out. Is Luke still making dinner, Clary?” Magnus asked, subtly checking out the sexy biker, wondering if his eyes were light or dark like his jet-black hair.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, he can’t wait for you to bring Veronica to see him, and he is so excited about the work he’s done on the mustang. It’s almost done and I think you’re going to love it!” Clary exclaimed, excited about her car finally getting done. Magnus smiled when the red-head mentioned his car, christened <em> Veronica  </em>by him after he had finished getting her back on the road.  </p>
<p>Walking along the sidewalk they walk past the area where the bike club has parked, right outside the local pizza place. There’s about ten members milling about, looking at bikes, laughing and talking. Chuckling about the names Luke is threatening to name her classic Mustang, they aren’t paying much attention to group with the bikes. All of a sudden Izzy notices Simon walking past and skips over to them to say hi.  </p>
<p>“Simon hey! How’s it going? Any new comics yet?” she asked, smiling at the trio as they stopped to chat.  </p>
<p>“Hey Isabelle! It’s going pretty well, you know Clary and this is Magnus, one of my best friends. He's here visiting but we are trying to talk him into transferring permanently. Uh, new comics tomorrow, if the shipment stays on course.” he introduced his friends to his gorgeous customer, dazzled that she just came up and started talking to him.  </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Magnus! Awesome about the new comics, Max just flies thru them so I’m always on the lookout for new ones.” Izzy said, smiling at Simon. </p>
<p>“I understand, whenever a book series I like comes out I always tell myself I’m going to pace myself and read them slowly. Never happens like that, I always end up binging the series and not sleeping until they are done.” Magnus confessed, making the group laugh.  </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll let you guys go now, it was nice to meet you Magnus. Bye Clary, bye Simon!” Izzy said, smiling and waving as she made her way back to her family.  </p>
<p>“It’s like being hit by a beautiful tornado!” Magnus chuckled as they kept walking.  </p>
<p>Going past the dark-haired man with sexy hands, tattooed forearms and legs up to his ears who was leaning against his bike on his phone, Magnus couldn’t help but say something.  </p>
<p>“Nice bike.” he said to the man, smirking when the guy startled a bit and looked up in surprise.  </p>
<p>“Uh, thanks.” the man said, looking down quickly.  </p>
<p>Magnus took this as a sign of ‘not interested’ and didn’t say anything else as they headed towards his car parked behind the coffee shop where he had been parking in the mornings. He didn’t notice the pinkening of the cheeks or tips of ears that his remark caused in the stranger. </p>
<p>“Always the sexy ones, it’s a shame.” Magnus murmured under his breath as they got into his car.  </p>
<p>Revving the engine a little bit, he blared the radio and opened the windows as they made their way thru town past the bikes and riders still milling about by the pizza place.  </p>
<p>“Holy shit! Look guys, it’s the Nova we saw the other day, it must be Simons friend Magnus’. Damn, sexy as hell and a hot ride? Wonder if he’s single?” Izzy mused as they watched the trio speed past.  </p>
<p>“You mean the hottie with the tight pants, sexy ass and great hair drives that? Jesus, Izzy, where did he come from?” Lydia asked peering over her shades with interest. </p>
<p>“Probably heaven.” mused Alec, also watching the car go by, the tips of his ears still pink from one phrase from the stunning new guy.  </p>
<p>“The redhead isn’t bad either.” Jace remarked, also watching the car head down the road thru town.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break downs and meet ups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asking someone on a date shouldn't be hard right? Unless that person is sexy as hell and more than a little distracting!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope you like where this takes us :) Also I know very little about cars or their mysterious inner workings so it's gonna be vague!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> 2 weeks later... </em> </p>
<p>“Okay Clary, try it now.” Luke called under the hood of the vintage mustang. Starting up smoothly, Luke tweaked a few things and shut the hood.  </p>
<p>“She sounds great Luke! Can’t believe you got this so shined up, it’s gorgeous. Come on you guys, let’s hit the road!” Simon exclaimed, excited to get his car out too.  </p>
<p>“Now I know you guys are raring to go, but the first ride is going to be with me just in case. Keep it to the backroads for now.” Luke declared sliding into the passenger seat beside Clary. </p>
<p>“Alright kiddos, let’s go!” Magnus yelled, pulling out of the driveway in front of his friends’ cars, Clary letting out a whoop that made Luke throw his head back laughing. </p>
<p>Once clear of the driveway Magnus spun his wheels a bit, encouraging Simon and Clary to follow suit. Laughing, they cruised along the roads for a bit before Clarys mustang stalled out. As she coasted to a stop along the road, Simon and Magnus seeing her pulled over, pull quick turn around and pull over across the highway. Luke already had the hood popped as Magnus and Simon made their way across the highway. The four of them huddled around the car discussing what could have caused the stall. Hearing motorcycles coming up the highway, Luke told Clary to get into the driver seat and try the engine. Sputtering as she turned it over, Luke went to the trunk to get more tools. Alec and his siblings saw the trio on the side of the road and pulled up behind Clary. Izzy was the first to jump off her bike and approach the group.  </p>
<p>“What’s got three good looking men stranded on the side of the road? Hey Clary, is this your mustang? It’s gorgeous!” Izzy said, admiring the men and muscle car. The forwardness of the woman made all three men chuckle a bit as Clary got out of the car to gush about her new baby. As the girls got in to admire the detailing Luke had done on the inside, Alec and Jace came around the front to talk to the men standing there.  </p>
<p>“Everything okay Luke? Need a hand?” Jace asked, looking down into the engine of the car.  </p>
<p>“Hey guys, no I think I know what the problem is, just going to take a minute to fix it. How are things with your family?” Luke said, conversating while he worked. Clary and Izzy were laughing in the car about something while Jace tried to not look their way. Him and Clary had been on a couple dates but she didn’t want Luke to find out, since he was a police officer. Catching his eye thru the windshield, Clary send Jace a wink and a smile just for him. Alec saw the exchange and just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.  </p>
<p>“Luke, did you see this? How loose it is?” Magnus leaned forward and pointed towards the loose cable. Alec couldn’t help but admire how the jeans he was wearing stretched over his seat, but he wasn’t prepared for getting caught by the owner of said ass. Smirking up at the dark-haired biker, knowing what he was looking at. Unable to stop the reddening of his cheeks, Alec flashed a half smile at the man with a shrug. Communicating thru body language while the others chatted about the car and mundane things. </p>
<p><em> Caught you  </em>-Magnus </p>
<p><em> Sorry, couldn’t help myself  </em>-Alec </p>
<p><em> I don’t mind, go ahead and look – </em>Magnus </p>
<p>Noticing the exchange, Simon chuckles under his breath and texts Clary </p>
<p>{To Clary} Hey, there’s some serious sex vibes out here between Mags and Izzy’s oldest brother! </p>
<p>{To Simon} Omg, are you serious?  </p>
<p>{To Simon} Izzy says Alec is totally crushing on Mags but don’t say anything </p>
<p>{To Clary} Lips are sealed buddy!  </p>
<p>{To Clary} Ask Izzy to ask Alec if he wants Mags’ number </p>
<p>{From Clary} She’s texting right now </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulls it out and steps away to check his messages, rolling his eyes when he sees it’s from his sister who is 10 feet away. </p>
<p>{From Izzy} Hey big bro, do you want Magnus’ number? </p>
<p>{From Alec} Um, I guess? Why are you asking? </p>
<p>{From Izzy} Well, Clary and I were just talking and seems he’s pretty into you  </p>
<p>{From Izzy} And we all know how interested you are, right big bro? 😉 </p>
<p>{From Alec} Really? Didn’t he have a girlfriend recently?  </p>
<p>{From Alec} And of course I’m interested, he’s fucking gorgeous  </p>
<p>{From Izzy} Yeah, she was bitch and a half  </p>
<p>{From Izzy} Apparently, he’s a ‘free-wheeling bisexual’ </p>
<p>{From Alec} Then yeah, ask first if he wants it though </p>
<p>{From Alec} don’t want to seem desperate </p>
<p>{From Izzy] you got it big bro! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting his phone away, he could barely hold in the chuckle when Magnus’ phone jingled in his pocket. He walked over to his sister and Clary who were now out of the front seat just leaning against the rear of the car.  </p>
<p>“Did you like the place that Jace took you the other night little red?” Alec asked Clary, using his nickname for her. He started calling her just to piss her off but now he did it with affection seeing how she was dating his best friend/brother. As usual, she bristled at the nickname and pulled herself up to her full 5 foot 5 inches before responding. </p>
<p>“Yes, you tree-man, we had a great time, thanks for recommending it.” she said, smiling up at him. She knew he didn’t always like her, but it was Alec; he didn’t usually like anyone. Another reason her and Izzy were conspiring to connect him and Magnus. Alec hardly ever showed real interest in anyone, and never at the level of interest he was showing now with Magnus. Simon wandered back to talk with them while Luke and Jace worked on the car, wanting to talk to Izzy about the newest comic shipment coming in later that day. Alec laughed at her name calling, and couldn’t help but ruffle her hair like a kid, which of course made her swat at his hands prompting him to pick her up and set her on the roof of her new car. Squealing laughing, she tried to kick out at him and he kept just out of her reach. Izzy and Simon were used to the two squabbling and kept chatting about comics and Jace came over to rescue Clary from the roof,  </p>
<p>“Aww, is Alec being mean to you? Want me to beat him up?” he said, picking her off the roof and putting her back on the ground.  </p>
<p>“I can beat him up myself thank you very much!” she growled, not one to be the damsel in distress she swung her leg out and caught Alec behind the knee sending him onto his ass in the dirt with a grunt of surprise. </p>
<p> “I always forget how sneaky you are, Red!” Alec said from his supine position on the ground. Finished with the engine tweaking, Luke shut the hood of the car and walked towards the group with Magnus in tow. Tilting his head at Alec on the ground with Jace and Clary laughing above him,  </p>
<p>“Caught you with a sweep didn’t she? I always tell you, she’s quicker than you realize.” he said with a grin, proud of his daughter. Stepping over Alec, he went to stow the tools in the trunk while Magnus stood above Alec with a hand out,  </p>
<p>“Come on pretty boy, get up off the dirty ground.” he said with a smirk. Taking the extended hand, Alec was pleasantly surprised and more than a little turned on by the strength in the hand and the body as it pulled him easily off the ground to be standing very close to the man in question. Alec could smell his cologne or soap, something that smelled like vanilla sugar and some kind of spice, it smelled amazing and Alec was so into it. Being this close he could see the flecks of gold in Magnus’ gorgeous green eyes, he could almost count his lashes.  </p>
<p>“Pretty boy huh? Flattery will get you everywhere, ya know?” Alec said softly, still close enough for only Magnus to hear him. Purring at the implication of the question and just being this close to the guy he had been low-key crushing on since their first interactions weeks ago. He could see Alecs ridiculously beautiful eyes, and the scar that went thru one eyebrow making his whole face seem rakish and insanely hot. Cheekbones you could cut glass with just enough facial hair to keep with the whole dark and a little dangerous look that the guy was rocking.  </p>
<p>“Everywhere huh? Good to know, sexy.” Magnus replied just as soft, winking before turning away to head across the highway to his waiting car. Groaning at the sensations that one interaction was sending thru his body, Alec nearly swooned and leaned against Clarys car as his sister sidled up next to him, </p>
<p>“You just going to let that go, big brother? Because that was an invitation if I have ever heard one!” Izzy said, patting his arm and laughing as she walked back to her bike. Simon had already crossed the road to join Magnus as they got ready to get back on the road, Clary starting her car right up. Making the decision to go for it, Alec threw his siblings a smile and asked them to wait for him. Jogging across the road to where Magnus was standing against his car with Simon, it almost seemed like he was waiting for Alec to come talk to him.  </p>
<p>“Hey, would you want to go out sometime? With me, I mean?” Alec asked as he came to a stop in front of the older man, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  </p>
<p>“Hmm, when did you have in mind?” Magnus asked as Simon just grinned at the interaction.  </p>
<p>“Um, tomorrow night? We could go out or you could come over to my place and I can cook for you?” Alec offered. Magnus took a step forward into Alecs personal space and smiled coyly up at him.  </p>
<p>“I happen to be free tomorrow night and a home cooked meal sounds delicious. What time, pretty boy?” he asked, reaching out to play with the buttons on Alecs shirt, all the while smirking that sexy smirk at Alec. He was loving the pink cheeks the interaction was drawing out on the taller man. Relishing in the vicinity, Alec knew Magnus was enjoying himself and decided to give it back just a little, especially with the blush he could feel riding his cheeks. Trailing his finger along one of the necklaces that Magnus wore, feeling the warm skin underneath it, he felt Magnus’ breath catch at the action and was immensely satisfied.  </p>
<p>“How about 7pm? Anything you don’t, eat?” Alec asked in response, pulling the necklace he was tracing free of the others against the mans skin, putting a breathy emphasis on the last word of his question. Knowing exactly what he was doing, trailing his finger back up the necklace to the delicate skin at the base of Magnus’ neck, feeling him shiver at the contact.  </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’d say no to anything you put in my mouth, darling.” Magnus said, more than slightly breathless at this interlude. It felt like little zips of electricity where Alecs calloused finger made contact with his skin and he was more than loving the feelings. Seeing the blinding grin his response put on Alecs face was very stimulating and Magnus couldn’t help smiling back. </p>
<p>“It’s a date then, if you give me your number, I can text you my address.” Still smiling, Alec held his phone out so Magnus could put in his number. Taking the phone and imputing his info before handing the phone back, sighing when his fingers brushed Alecs. Realizing he was having more fun than he probably ever had before with anyone, Alec sent a quick text to Magnus’ phone so he would have his number as well. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he took the moment to bring the hand that had been playing with the buttons on his shirt up to his lips for a soft kiss all the while looking at the man from under his lashes.  </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow beautiful.” he whispered against the warm caramel skin, before letting it go and walking back his bike and his siblings. Magnus didn’t move for a moment, only let out a little sound, </p>
<p>“Okay” he whimpered, overwhelmed with sensations that the retreating man had brought about in him. He started to realize that he might be over his head with this man, but oh he was ready to be swept away if just this small experience with him had brought about this rush of sensations. Seeing Simon grinning from his car, where he had gone to when the two guys in front of him basically went into their own bubble, Magnus scoffed at him </p>
<p>“Shut up Simon!” Magnus called, smiling as Simon laughed his ass off at his friend being dazzled by the quiet biker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to be the anticipation leading up to what should be a very hot date ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reality sets in and there's one angry momma, plus maybe some flirty texting? Also typical Alec doubting his sex appeal :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope you like it, just wanting to flesh out the home life a little bit before the big date :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec grins all the way home, riding the excitement high from his encounter with what is unarguably the sexiest man he has ever seen. Pulling into the drive way in front of the big house on their property, where his mother was waiting for them on the porch. Seeing her stance, arms crossed and stern look Alec was so tempted to just pull into the huge garage next to the big house and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that. Sighing, he parked his bike and led his sister and best friend towards the waiting monarch of their family and club. Maryse ruled the roost and that meant her way or the highway, but it also meant she was a mother to all the people on her property. Watching her oldest lead his trio up to her on the porch, she admired him for not hiding from her wrath but still. She was pissed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! What happened? I don’t care! You could have called or texted, something! Isabelle Sophia! Jonathon Christopher! You all three have phones and nothing to let me know why you are over an hour late! Answers! Now!” Maryse barked, eyes firing at what were her three grown children. Alec, the protector of the family and especially his younger siblings, stepped forward.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mom, we saw Clary broke down on the side of the road and stopped to see if her and Luke needed help. We just got caught up talking and stuff and lost track of the time. It’s my fault, again I’m sorry we worried you.” He explained, skating over the fact that Luke was a master mechanic and would never need help on any car problems and that real reason they stopped was because of the 3 other people with Luke. Reading his mind, like only a mother could, she raised one eyebrow at his statement.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt Luke needed your help with anything wrong with a car, but since you did stop to help someone, I will let it go this time. Only this time! Next time, I’m selling you all on </span>
  <span>ebay</span>
  <span>! ‘Three grown children to give someone gray hair, gently used one careful owner.’ Should be able to make a pretty penny!” she threatened, lip twitching at the grins her kids gave her at her warning. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Mama, but on the bright side Alec got a date!” Izzy announced in a sing song voice, dancing up the porch steps to stand with her mother. Her eyebrows up in her hairline, Maryse looked at her oldest who was now sporty a startling pink shade across his cheeks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Luke is a little old for you Alec and I know Clary isn’t your type. Who exactly is this mystery date?” his mother asked, grinning as her eldest son came up to peck her cheek. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke is your boyfriend, Mama, but he is hot for an older guy!” he sighed, laughing when his mother smacked his arm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave my man alone, homewrecker! So, who is the guy? Tell me details!” Maryse demanded as they went into the big house that the kids had all grown up in and where Izzy still lived with Maryse and their littlest brother Max, who at 16 was in throes of ‘angsty teenager who hates everything’ stage. Jace had already pulled his phone out, probably to text Clary and plopped down on their couch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember Clary and Simons friend Magnus? Glittery, broad shoulders, great hair, sexy car? It’s him.” Jace said offhandedly, not looking up from his phone screen. All three Lightwoods just stared at him, until he looked up and realized he was the center of their attention. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s the truth! I notice things!” he defended himself, confident in his position. Alec shook his head at the description,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just stick to your red head and leave my great hair glittery guy to me! Anyways, yes, it’s Magnus. He’s going to come to my place tomorrow night and I’m going to cook him dinner.” Alec told them, thinking back to the interlude and not realizing the dreamy look that comes across his face as he talks about it. His mother traded looks with his sister and then asked the big question.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to cook for him?” she asked, making him pause for the first time since asking Magnus over for dinner. Thinking about it, he shrugged </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, either lasagna or that chicken and artichoke pasta that you guys like so much. I will decide when I check out my fridge and pantry. Which I need to do soon so I have time to do a store run if I have to. So, if you aren’t going to sell us then I am heading home, I’ll text if I’m going to the store if you need anything okay Mama?” he said, standing and hugging his mother tight. He really didn’t mean to make her worry, she was the best mother ever and after the divorce from his asshat father, Robert, she had been both mother and father to them. Teasing her about Luke was fun, but they all knew she was crushing hard on the local cop. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should call Luke for a drink sometime, before someone steals your boyfriend!” Alec whispered before kissing her cheek and saying his goodbye to Jace and Izzy. As he walked out the side door and headed for the house just a few yards away from his childhood home, his personal space, his haven. He loved his family but it was nice to have his own place to just be and enjoy the quiet. Never having any dates over to his house before, he checked his living space and figured it was fine for company. Maybe a little sparse but nice comfy couch with throw blankets, perfect for snuggling which Alec was a huge fan of.  The reality of what he did, being so forward with Magnus and inviting him over for dinner and possibly more? Could he do this? It was one thing being bold in the moment, it was a whole other thing to keep that confidence going thru an entire date. Not wanting to let on how intimidated he was by the utter sex appeal of the other man, he needed to just relax and channel the guy who flirted back earlier. Alec wanted this date to go well so he was going to just stay calm and be himself, well the sexiest version of himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do this. God, this guy is so hot, how am I going to do this?” Alec moaned to himself, leaning against his kitchen counter, stressing his date. Thinking back to how he felt with Magnus, just that little bit of talking and teasing, he realized that he wanted more. If he messed it up oh well, but the potential for it to be amazing was high so he was going to get it together. Pulling his phone out, he texted Magnus his address and a message to steel his resolve that he could do this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} Can’t wait for tomorrow night </span>
  <span>😊</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} I’m </span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> looking forward to it</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} Are you going to tell me what you’re cooking or is it a surprise?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} Well it could be a surprise if you want </span>
  <span>😉</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} I do love surprises....</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} I can tell you it’s </span>
  <span>Italian</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} I love </span>
  <span>Italian</span>
  <span> food! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} that’s good because that’s mainly what I can cook lol</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} that means you can cook for me anytime?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} anything I could do for you in trade?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To </span>
  <span>Magnus} that’s</span>
  <span> a loaded question if I’ve ever heard it lol</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} I'd have to do it on a case by case basis</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} depending on what I'm in the mood for..</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} I'm very flexible just fyi</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} both literally and figuratively darling </span>
  <span>😉</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} and I look forward to finding out just how ‘flexible’ you are</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} I’m looking forward to you finding out as well darling</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} I’m going to take a cold shower now</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} thanks for that </span>
  <span>😜</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} if you need any</span>
  <span> help with that just let me </span>
  <span>know </span>
  <span>😙</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{To Magnus} oh you’ve helped plenty thanks</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{From Magnus} </span>
  <span>absolutely</span>
  <span> anytime pretty boy </span>
  <span>😈</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>{</span>
  <span>To Magnus} you’re a menace...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I can honestly say I don't know if I will be able to write sex scenes, not to say I won't but if I go full blown clucker than I will try to give good lead up and maybe some flashback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little family time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A family breakfast and a meet cute :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope you like the little meet cute :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>day...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mom! Try it now!” Alec yelled from under the hood of her truck. The engine finally caught this time, so he pulled his tools out and slammed the hood to secure it. Smiling at her eldest son, Maryse shut the door and put on her seatbelt. Coming to her window, Alec leaned against it, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it gives you any trouble in town just text me okay and I’ll come get you.” he reminded her, holding up his phone. Rolling her eyes at his mother hen act, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it son, want anything while I’m out? Do you have everything for </span>
  <span>tonight?” she</span>
  <span> asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, teasing him about his dinner with Magnus like his family had been doing the entire day. Groaning at the implication, he covered his face with his hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’ve got it covered, and I swear if you come home with anything that Jace or Izzy suggested this morning I will strip your truck for parts and spoil all the shows you are watching on Netflix.” he warned, remembering what his siblings had been talking about at breakfast. In front of his mother. While he was sitting there, trying to eat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier that morning at breakfast...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to be ready for anything bro! What if your food is so good, he just rips your clothes off? What if he sweeps you off your feet and you aren’t prepared?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jace had asked, shoveling pancakes into his stupid running mouth. Alec had scoffed at the questions, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My food isn’t that good, for one, and for two I don’t think there will be sweeping of any feet tonight, but thanks asshole. Unlike you, I don’t put out on the first date!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec had shot back, trying to drink his coffee in peace. Izzy snorted and waved her pancake at him, ignoring the death glare he gave her when he realized what she was going to say next. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Last summer, that one guy, ugh was it Sebastian I believe? You uh, ‘helped him with his transmission’ while he was in town? Something like that, wasn’t it big brother?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had said, making Alec put his head down on the kitchen table next to his plate of pancakes. His mother, hearing all of this, gasped at the statement her daughter made, turning towards her son with a skillet of pancakes ready to plate. Alec kicked his sister under the table for bringing up a hook up in front of their mom. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What! My precious baby boy! Having sex on the first date! I’m astounded!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had declared, sarcasm ringing thru as she put more pancakes in front of Jace. Her reaction had made her children laugh, and she ruffled Alecs hair before turning back to the stove. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes sex on the first date is a good thing, let’s you know if they ring all the bells and whistles.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mother had said, like they talked about this all the time. Izzy and Jace crowed while Alec just shook his head at the lot of them, behaving like hyenas. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> condoms and lube, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Max had asked, and all the adults in the room whipped their heads around to look at the teenager, having been forgotten about. Just sitting there, listening and eating his pancakes. Alec lay his head back down on the table while the rest of his family laughed. He had excused himself when Jace stared to explain why both things were so important, claiming he had to work on his bike but just wanting to be anywhere but there for the conversation that was happening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking from his reverie about the earlier conversations and </span>
  <span>embarrassments</span>
  <span>, Alec glared at his mother.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, I don’t need anything from town, except maybe new siblings? Maybe some wine? That would actually be nice, if you could pick me out a bottle of red and white? You know better than me about wine anyways.” he asked, realizing he only had beer and water at his place to drink. And Magnus seemed like a wine guy, maybe a cocktail man but definitely not a beer drinker. Agreeing to get his wine, Maryse made her way into town, mentally going thru her checklist of errands, smiling when she stopped in front of the liquor store. It was so nice to see Alec interested in someone, she wasn’t blind or stupid so she knew her son had affairs but this felt different. This felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopeful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not paying attention to her surroundings, checking labels for a good red wine, she ran right into the person coming her way around an aisle. Grabbing them to steady herself, she started apologizing profusely. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and-” she said smiling and finally looked up. Luke Garroway was standing there, still holding her arms while she gripped his, smiling down at the flustered woman. Blinking, she finally was able to speak clearly,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke! Hi, how are you? Sorry for running into you, I was buying wine. For Alec, uh, for his dinner with Magnus tonight.” she rambled, withdrawing her hands when she realized she was still holding his forearms. His very firm forearms. Trying hard not to notice how good he looked was futile, even in plain clothes he was a very attractive man. Having gone to school together, and maintained a friendship thru her divorce and his widowing, he always made her feel safe. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Magnus has been with Clary all day trying to pick out the ‘perfect outfit’, man he hasn’t changed at all since he was a kid. Very fashion forward, that one.” Luke </span>
  <span>chuckled;</span>
  <span> affection clear in his words. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec is more nervous than he’s letting on, keeps saying he’s fine but he has been working on his bike all day and I’m telling you now there’s nothing wrong with his bike. It’s cute really, these kids and their romances.” she said, rolling her eyes at her son. Luke laughed with her, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right? Like Clary and Jace still don’t think I know they’re dating! I may be old but I'm not blind!” he remarked, shaking his head. Maryse spoke before thinking,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke you aren’t old, you still look the same as you did when we were in school.” she said, then realizing what she said felt the blush she had passed down to Alec tint her cheeks pink. Luke just smiled softly, secretly loving the color on her face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thanks</span>
  <span> Maryse, you look great too.” he said quietly, feeling awkward at the silence that ensued. Both of them started talking at the same time, laughed and headed in their separate directions. Paying for her wine and heading to her truck, she took a minute to compose herself. She was too old for </span>
  <span>crushes,</span>
  <span> it was simple as that. But then Luke walked out of the store and passed her truck with a smile and a wave for her and she felt her heart leap. There also may have been a little bit of ogling, but she couldn’t help it, the man was built and still had the backside worth the second look. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely too old for a crush </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, resigning herself to being on her own and getting her mind back on her errands. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Date chapter is next ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dinner date is here, will Alec break his rule? Maybe...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! sorry for the slow update, the smut always trips me up so it takes awhile :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus pulled into the driveway a full ten minutes early and took the time to calm his breathing and get a look at the house in front of him. It was not huge but not small, perfect for a single guy who was deeply entrenched in his family; far enough away for privacy but close enough in case he was needed. To say he was nervous was an understatement! He didn’t know what it was about his guy, but what he did to Magnus was downright unfair. The combination of shy blushes and hot flirting was almost too much for him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like with the texting last night! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, feeling a delicate shiver go down his spine at the innuendo that was all thru the messages they sent back and forth. Physically, he knew that he wanted to immerse himself in Alec, but this was more. More than just a hook up, more than just </span>
  <span>release</span>
  <span> between two consenting adults. Taking another breath, he tried to get his mind right.  This guy was too much of everything that Magnus didn’t know he wanted. Sweet, sexy, family oriented, sexy, smart, sexy, sexy, sexy. Blinking his eyes clear from the lust fog that was clouding them, he again focused on breathing and not attacking as soon as he saw Alexander. Coming up the porch steps, he nervously wiped his palms on his pants before knocking. Hearing Alec call from inside, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in! It’s open!”, Magnus hesitantly opened the door, instantly overwhelmed by the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>the place had. It was still fairly warm during the day but the evenings had turned chilly so the fireplace in the living room was lit up and the place smelled like </span>
  <span>Italian</span>
  <span> heaven. Alexander came around the corner to what Magnus presumed was the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Sorry I couldn’t meet you at the door, I lost track of the time and had to finish layering the lasagna. Did you find the place okay?” he asked, putting the towel over his shoulder to free up his hands. He had decided on a forest green button up shirt over a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Magnus approved greatly of his outfit choice, letting his eyes wander down and up again before smiling at him,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, directions were perfect! Your place is so great, Alexander, and it smells amazing!” Magnus replied with a smile. Alexander just grinned and took his hand,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you around, it's not big but I don’t need a lot of space really. I hope Lasagna is okay for dinner? You said you liked Italian right?” Alec asked as he showed Magnus his living room and kitchen where dinner was cooking in the oven. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Lasagna! Really, I do love all Italian food! Most food in general but Italian is definitely top 5.” Magnus assured him, more than a little bit tingly that Alec was still holding his hand. He felt like a teenager, like this was all new to him. But then again, Alec was new so maybe that’s what it was. He didn’t know exactly what it was but he liked it, even though he was more nervous than made sense. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner is going to be just a little bit longer; would you like to see my garage? Honestly I put more thought into that than I did my house.” Alec said, laughing at himself a little. Magnus wanted to see anything this dazzling man showed him, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to see your garage! Do you just work on bikes or all vehicles?” Magnus asked, starting a conversation about mechanics and machines. Alec showed him the bike he was restoring and the truck that his grandfather had left him that he was working on. Fascinated by the man, Magnus was struggling to focus on what Alec was saying and kept getting distracted by his perfectly pink lips. Not to mention his eyes, when Magnus was able to pull his gaze from the </span>
  <span>mans</span>
  <span> mouth, the green of the shirt turned the brilliant hazel into a pool of green with gold flecks. Heading back inside the house, Alec got dinner plated and they sat to eat. Magnus had never had better lasagna, and couldn’t hold back the appreciative moan that escaped him with the first bite. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, I’m sorry Alexander but I may need to be alone with this lasagna! It’s amazing!” he declared, making the cook smile shyly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m glad you like it but if I’m going to have to fight it for your affection it’s going in the trash!” Alec declared, glaring playfully at the dinner he had prepared, ready to fight it. Gasping, Magnus brandished his fork at Alec,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t even think about it! I promise there is enough of my affection to go around!” Magnus cried, giggling at the scowl on Alecs face as he made threatening moves toward the lasagna in the middle of the table. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe I don’t want to share your affections? Maybe I want you all to myself?” Alec replied flippantly, watching the look on Magnus’ face go from playful to </span>
  <em>
    <span>playful</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a split second. Magnus tilted his head, seemingly in thought at the question. Meanwhile his body was going haywire while something inside him was roaring at him to take this man to the floor and ravish him. He had wanted to take things slowly, he truly had, but that idea was sailing further away the more he was around Alec and his flirty </span>
  <span>mcflirty</span>
  <span> self. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Alexander, this is </span>
  <b>
    <span>really</span>
  </b>
  <span> good lasagna, I don’t know how you could compete?” Magnus smirked as he challenged the man next to him, taking another bite of the delicious meal and not bothering to hide the moan of delight at the taste. Seeing the narrowed eyes and set jaw, Magnus felt that thrill up his spine. He was playing with fire but oh the burn he wanted, that he knew would be so tremendously good when he looked at Alec, was worth it. Alec sat in his seat, watching Magnus eat with a small smile shaping his kissable lips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a firm believer in choice, so I'll leave it to you; do you want to put more of the lasagna in your mouth or-” Alec calmly stated before leaning over and whispering in Magnus’ ear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or would you rather have me in your mouth?” he asked huskily, his warm breath against Magnus’ ear almost making his eyes cross with desire. Leaning back into his seat, Alec just took a sip of his wine, cool and calm while Magnus was internally having a radioactive meltdown at the words and actions of this man. Maintaining his cool was a struggle, but he could do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this. Ugh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this man. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess the real question is do you taste as good as the lasagna?” Magnus countered, taking his fork and cleaning the last bit of sauce off of it while maintaining eye contact. Seeing the blown pupils and the way the stare followed his tongue as it swept along the utensil was making Magnus’ insides turn to jelly. Shrugging, Alec stood to take the lasagna away to the fridge,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up to you to find out I guess, isn’t it?” he said nonchalantly, putting their dishes in the sink while Magnus watched him like a cat watches a mouse. With his back to the table, Alec didn’t see Magnus get up and saunter up behind him while he rinsed their dishes off at the sink.  So naturally he jumped a little at the feeling of Magnus pressing his body up against his, and Magnus grinned at the sensations. Putting his hands on the counter on either side of Alecs body, Magnus just pressed against the warmth that was Alexander. Tilting his head, he took his mouth across the back of his neck, inhaling the wonderful scent of Alecs skin. Enjoying himself thoroughly, he </span>
  <span>drug</span>
  <span> his lips across Alecs neck to his pulse point and there he opened his mouth to taste the skin there. Hearing the dishes drop into the sink was wildly gratifying. Dragging his tongue slowly, feeling the shiver and tense his actions brought about, Magnus moaned just as he had done when eating the lasagna. The taste was divine, and he couldn’t help himself when he felt Alecs hands reach around and grab his hips to pull Magnus tighter against him. Moving his hands from the counter to Alecs chest, running his hands along the hard chest. Alec let his head fall back and to the side to allow Magnus more access. He took full advantage, moving from the long neck to the strong jawline, his hands moving to Alecs shirt deftly opening the buttons while Alecs hands moved from his hips to clutching at Magnus’ ass. Hearing Alec whimper as he sucked hard on a spot under his jaw, Magnus couldn’t stop his body from grinding against Alecs, which turned the whimper into a full-blown moan. Turning in Magnus’ arms, Alec crushed their lips together, pulling Magnus against him until there was no space between them. Reversing their positions, Alec crowded Magnus against the counter. Magnus, his arms around Alecs neck, moaned as he was lifted onto the counter behind him, bringing his legs to lock around the other </span>
  <span>mans</span>
  <span> waist. Breaking their kissing to breathe he pulled back to lock eyes with Alec, pupils blown and lips swollen and red. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedroom?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedroom.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone gets thrown out of bed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Sorry for the delay, this was hard as hell for my ace-ass to write! Hope it's okay! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🤍🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec yelped as he landed on the floor next to his bed, shocked by the move and a little turned on at the force it took to get him where he currently was. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you just threw me off the bed! My bed!” he laughed, rubbing his elbow where it had made contact with the floor upon his crash landing. Magnus peeked over the side of the bed, face contrite but eyes lit up with amusement at the sight. Alec, shirtless with his jeans unbutton but still zipped laying on the floor rubbing his elbow scowl on his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! Are you okay? I should have told you how ticklish I am before this all started.” Magnus apologized, trying not to laugh but slowly failing. He gave up and started laughing, sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I wanted was to give you several mind-blowing orgasms and you toss me off my bed like a dirty sock!” was the response from the man who was now looking under his bed, searching for something. Magnus was confused by the actions,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <span>looking</span>
  <span> for?” he asked, perplexed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, just trying to find my dignity, I think it slid under the bed when you hurled me off you like a shot put!” Alec said, sitting up and glaring at the man in his bed laughing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute or the next move would be tossing you to the floor as well!” Alec grumbled, standing next to the bed with his arms crossed sullenly. Magnus stood up on his knees on the bed and shuffled towards the pouting man, reaching out to hook his finger in the unbuttoned pants and tugged him forward. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can toss me on any surface you like, pretty boy, as long as you do it soon.” Magnus purred, moving his hands up Alecs naked back and reveling in the feel of the smooth skin and hard muscles. Turning his head adamantly, Alec refused the kiss that Magnus offered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still hurt, your charm doesn’t work on me anymore.” The taller man declared, side eyeing the man in his bed to see his reaction. The gleam in Magnus’ eye should have made Alec worry but instead it sent a thrill down his spine, wondering what he was going to do next. Magnus trailed his hands over </span>
  <span>Alecs</span>
  <span> broad shoulders and down his chest to where his pants rested low on his waist. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well darling, my charm seems to be working </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> just fine, don’t you agree? Let me see if I can make it up to you, hmm?” Magnus breathed seductively, trailing his hand down the hard stomach to slide underneath the jeans and </span>
  <span>briefs, taking</span>
  <span> Alec in hand and watching the hazel eyes go dark with desire as he swept his thumb over the swollen head. Eyes narrowing at the smirk on his soon-to-be lover’s face, Alec felt his resolve waver as he was being stroked by a strong hand with long graceful fingers. Growling, he grabbed Magnus and slammed their mouths together, sending them onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Each trying to get the upper hand, Magnus finally let Alec take over, letting him pin both of his hands to bed above his head with one hand. Arching up into Alec as he trailed those perfect lips across his neck to the spot on his neck that made him crazy. Noticing the reaction Alec clamped down on the spot, nipping slightly before swiping his tongue along the warm skin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Alexander!” Magnus cried out, dizzy with the pleasure this man was bringing about in him. They had just started and Magnus couldn’t believe how he was being taken apart so quickly and efficiently. Alec was cataloging every moan, every gasp and every touch that made the man beneath him arch up against him. Kissing down the gorgeous body, he couldn’t get enough. Enough of the taste, scent, sound, it was like all his senses were overtaken. Releasing Mangus’ hands, he made his way down to the waistband of the tight black underwear, tracing the muscles that were clenching at his touch. Pulling the briefs down slightly to uncover the delicious v underneath, he gave the area his utmost attention. With his hands free, Magnus dove into the soft dark hair of the man currently making his entire body zing. Feeling teeth scrap his hip, he let out a gasp and his hips thrust up of their own volition. Watching Alec between his legs was almost enough to send him over the edge, when those hazel eyes met his asking permission, he could only nod. Pulling the </span>
  <span>briefs</span>
  <span> the rest of the way off, Alec sat back and gazed at the sight before him. How was this his life? What did he do to deserve this perfect creature? Soft skin, hard muscles, he couldn’t stop touching the body stretched out in front of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful” he breathed, running his hands back up the amazing body to trace the lips he wanted to kiss every minute of forever. Mangus had never been looked at like this; like he was the most precious thing on earth. Like he was someone's whole world, the complete focus. It made his insides feel liquid, his hands shake as he brought Alecs lips down to his. Rolling them to where Alec was under him, Magnus was able to explore the pale expanse of skin before him, reveling in the cloud of dark chest hair and following it down to where it continued underneath the unbuttoned jeans. Having already felt what was waiting underneath, he was impatient to get the offending clothing off to see all of his sex god. Pulling off the jeans and boxers together, he groaned at the sight of Alecs hardness twitching and gorgeous. Wanting to continue his exploration, he peppered kisses along the insanely long legs, making his way up. Nipping along the strong thighs, loving the gasps he was getting, he nosed along the space where the legs met the body inhaling that amazing scent that was just heavenly Alec. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, Magnus, I need,” Alec moaned out, gripping the sheets.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you need pretty boy,” Magnus murmured huskily, pressing kisses along the base of Alecs cock. That single action brought a sound from Alec, part moan part gasp that sent chills up Magnus’ spine as he continued to place open mouthed kisses up and down the shaft as Alec gripped the sheets. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your mouth on me” he gasped, breathless at the view as he pulled up, his elbows propping him up so he could watch Magnus work his magic. Because it had to be magic, there wasn’t any other explanation for how he was feeling, the sensations rocketing thru his body at that moment he hadn’t felt actually having sex much less the beginnings of a blow job. Every swipe of tongue, every purse of lips, every light scrape of teeth was enough to send shivers all the way down to his toes. Pausing his attentions, Magnus looked up and met those gorgeous eyes that were more pupil than hazel. Maintaining that intense eye contact, he swiftly took Alecs entire length in his mouth, relaxing his throat to accommodate it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Alec yelled out, breath stuttering out at the sight of his dick vanishing into the warm wet heat of Magnus’ mouth. Yeah, he wasn’t going to last long at all, he could feel his toes starting to curl and his orgasm building in his lower stomach. It felt so good, he could feel his blood racing south he was almost dizzy with it.  Loving the sight of Alec losing it under him, Magnus couldn’t get enough of the taste of him, the feel of him, the look of him. He was more turned on than ever before, usually he enjoyed giving head but never to this extent. Never to the point where he was fighting his own orgasm while trying to bring about someone else's. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus, I’m so close,” Alec said shakily, trying to give the man time to pull off before-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>OhmygodOhmygodFuckFuckFuck</span>
  <span>!”Alec cried out, his head thrown back and his back arching up as his release </span>
  <span>tornado’d</span>
  <span> thru his body. Magnus had heard the warning, felt the signs in the muscles tightening around him, the flood of precum coating his tongue as he did a final sweep of the leaking head with his tongue before engulfing the entire length just in time to feel and hear Alec peak. Hot, thick and amazing were the first thoughts as Magnus swallowed everything the man gave him down. Alecs crest of pleasure triggered Magnus’; there was no way to stop it come rushing over him causing him to moan around Alecs still pulsing hardness. Releasing the softening but clean cock with a kiss, Magnus rested his forehead on Alecs sweaty hip to get his breathe back. His hearing coming back to him after his enormous orgasm, he could hear Alec almost chanting under his breath. Looking up he chuckled at the sight of a sexed-out Alec, hair sweaty and sticking up, body slick with perspiration and chest heaving with the effort to get more air to his brain. Noticing the mess on the bed, courtesy of him and his utter lack of self-control, he sat up and found some tissues by the bed to clean up the mess. Taking care of that, he curled up next to Alec who still hadn’t really moved,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>MMm</span>
  <span>, you okay?” he asked huskily, his throat a little sore from deep throating Alecs impressive package. He felt Alec curl into him, arms and legs wrapping around him as his face buried into Magnus’ neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“’m wonderful, ‘re you?” Magnus heard muffled by his neck and smiled at the man while he carded his fingers thru the wild black locks. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m wonderful as well, darling.” he replied, running one hand up and down the long pale back. Resting while their heartbeats return to normal, dozing wrapped up together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I love any and all the comments you guys! It's amazingly wonderful to know that people are not only reading but enjoying it! 🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Afterwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get hot and maybe a little sweet?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the massive delay, writers block is for the birds! Seriously, I have been so gummed up I have been doing oneshots to try to unjam. Hope you like this one, still not great at the smexie times :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Feeling fingertips trace shapes along his back, Alec smiled into Magnus’ neck. He wasn’t usually such a cuddler, even after sex. He didn’t mind some pillow talk or affection but </span>
  <span>full-on</span>
  <span> snuggling wasn’t his thing. Magnus of course was the exception to the rule, he seemed to be the exception to all the rules. Which was just fine with Alec, the feeling of contentment he was wallowing in was amazing. Soft and warm, he could stay there forever and be happy. When he told Izzy that he didn’t put out on the first date, it was the truth, in a sense anyways. He had fooled around with guys on the first date, but only if there was chemistry. If it felt organic, a natural progression. </span>
  <span>Sex just for the sake of getting off never interested him. Not that he looked down on people who wanted that, the release without the connection. Just wasn’t for him. </span>
  <span>But Alec could honestly say he had never felt this way about anyone on a first date. Felt this comfortable, like he could just be in the moment and there would be now awkward conversations or misunderstandings. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the angels he smells amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, immersed in the spicy yet comforting scent that was Magnus. The man in question just chuckled at Alec, pulling back from his own smell-fest of Alecs hair to smile down at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I smell good darling but I think you gave me a hickey with your nose, pretty boy.” Magnus remarked, brushing the dark locks that were falling over his lovers face to see more of it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your own fault for smelling so good, I could stay right here it’s perfect.” Alec replied with a smile, sniffing and kissing Magnus’ neckline. Laughing at the ridiculousness of this man, Magnus trailed his fingertips from Alecs back down his sides to his hip. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t let me stop you darling, you can put that sinful mouth of yours anywhere on me you want.” he purred, lightly scraping his nails along the pale skin of Alecs hip to where the dark hair trailed from his amazing chest down his abs to disappear under the sheets. Magnus followed that line of dark hair under the sheets, using his fingertips to draw a full body shudder from Alec. Feeling his hips move involuntarily into Magnus’ hand, Alec moaned when those miraculous fingers encircled him and squeezed gently. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could listen to that sound forever, that’s what's perfect.” Magnus said with a shiver, feeling his own cock harden at the delicious sounds that were coming from this amazing man. Pulling those perfect lips back up to his own, Magnus rolled them so he was laying full length on Alec. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus licked at Alec’s lip, almost biting into the plump flesh in his haste to be granted entrance, stealing Alec’s air. Sliding his hand up the smooth caramel colored bicep, Alec gripped it tightly.  A low moan built in the back of Magnus’ throat when he felt how hard Alec was, Alec’s solid length digging into his own hard dick, setting his hips in motion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, the taste of you makes me crazy.” Magnus muttered between biting kisses, burying his hands in the pillow either side of Alec’s head to gain traction. The soft, breathless huskiness of Magnus’ voice made Alec want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wreck him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It made him want to see what other noises Magnus would make. Thoughts of Magnus making those sounds and other wonderful noises running thru his mind, Alec pulled back to look up at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> fucking sexy” Alec whispered, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful face above him. Magnus just smirked a sexy smirk, knowing what he was doing to Alec, taking his hand from the bed to trace Alecs lips, puffed and red from their kissing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipping back down, he kissed Alec, again and again. Unable to resist the tug of heat that was spreading low in his center, feeling it twist and turn thru his veins. Alec invaded Magnus’ mouth, his hips taking over when Magnus started grinding down on him in earnest. Magnus could only hang on as Alec savaged his mouth, teeth nipping, while those wonderful large hands dug into his arms and shoulders for purchase. Sliding his hands up Magnus’ shoulders, he gripped them hard. Bringing up on leg to twine it around Magnus’ hip to let his hips surge up, working with Magnus’ thrusts. The change in position had them both groaning at the wonderful friction created. Alec was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last much longer, his dick aching from the delicious friction of Magnus rubbing on it. His hands wandered down the smooth back of his lover, fingers skimming down his hip and over Magnus’ cock. A shudder ran down his spine when Alec’s long fingers curled around him, gripping just the way he liked. He sat up straight, giving Alec more room to start stroking him, his hips jutting forward to push into Alec’s hand. This position also let him rock forward enough for Alecs member to slip behind him to slide between his cheeks, sending delicious little sparks up his spine as he moved back and forth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander, I need you darling, I need you inside me.” Magnus moaned, losing his mind at the total bombardment of feelings and sensations he was experiencing. Alec reached over to the bedside table, getting an open bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Taking his time prepping his lover, because however much he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside him, and he desperately did want to, he didn’t want to hurt Magnus, not even for his own pleasure. Seeing Magnus lose his mind above him as he moved his fingers faster was an amazing sight.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay baby, I’m ready,” Magnus gasped, sweat dripping down his chest. What could Alec do but give him what he wanted? He pushed him back and up, until Magnus was centered over his erection below him. Slowly descending, drawing it out for both men, the sensations making Alecs head swim and Magnus moan. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feel of it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of Magnus pushing himself down</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was positive he was in heaven</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no words to describe the pleasure that course through him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing his head back Alec lay there, fully engulfed by Magnus who was gasping at the amazing feel of fullness. Finally seated fully on Alec, Magnus slowly began to move his hips, resting his hands on Alecs chest he slowly eased himself upwards and down again. It took a few attempts but he soon found a rhythm and angle that drove them both to the edge. And then Alec started moving below him, moving up to meet his downward thrust and the sensation sent even more shockwaves through them. They both were moaning, incoherent words tumbling out in their haze, racing to the peak of pleasure. Reaching up to stroke Magnus as he felt his own release rising, he wanted them to come together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you feel so good”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to last”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So close” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s stroking and thrusts combined with his words pushed Magnus over the edge. With a shout of Alecs name in pure pleasure, Magnus came over Alec’s hand, his fluttering channel ripped Alec’s orgasm from him. Throwing his head back as he arched up into Magnus with a roar, Alec flooded Magnus. It seemed to last forever, with both of them rocking still as the descended from their highs. Magnus finally slumped forward, whimpering at how sensitive it was, and rubbed his face into the soft dark hairs on Alecs chest. The move released Alec from Magnus’ body and Alec just groaned softly as the cool of the room hit his softening cock. Bringing his arms up and around, Alec pressed kisses into the dark hair, completely content. When Magnus lifted his head sleepily, Alec leaned down for soft kisses. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mmm</span>
  <span>, do you always offer this special dessert on a first date?” Magnus quipped, breaking the kiss to nose along the sweaty collarbone below him. Chuckling, Alec swept his fingertips up and down Magnus’ back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, not this specific dessert. </span>
  <span>Usually</span>
  <span> it’s just some kind of pie, but I think we can both agree this was not your usual first date.” Alec replied, smiling when Magnus leaned forward to nip at his chin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t feel like the first date, does it?” Magnus remarked, pressing kisses along Alecs neck to hide his face. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the admission, wary about being so open so fast. Alec reached down, bringing Magnus’ face back so he could look at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like I’ve always known you. Like we’ve met before that first day, I just can’t place where from. And to answer your first question honestly, anything I’ve ever done with anyone before seems dull and dismal compared to this night with you. Okay?” he whispered, eyes holding Magnus’ to make sure the man knew he was being sincere. Seeing the honesty in the gorgeous eyes, Magnus smiled and leaned forward to kiss this amazing man that he seemed to have stumbled upon. After cleaning up, Alec asked Magnus to stay and sleep with him, promising him a full breakfast the next morning if he did. Laughing, Magnus couldn’t refuse his request and the fell asleep curled up together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <br/></p>
<p> <br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up soon, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mighty Maryse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little snippet of some Maryse/Luke</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry and I love everyone who is reading or has read or might read anything I write. Going back to work during all the crazy in the world has been rough but I think my writers block is heading out so I'm updating every chance I get!<br/>Hope you like this little bit of some Maryse/Luke interaction :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thinking more and more about her interaction with Luke and what Alec had said to her about chances, Maryse was giving serious thought to finally asking Luke out sometime. Shaking her head to help let go of such a silly notion, she finished making her tea and went to curl up on her porch swing and enjoy the peace and quiet she had. Max was upstairs studying, Jace and Izzy were out with friends and Alec, well, Alec was hopefully having dessert with Magnus by now. Smiling, she couldn’t help but feel giddy for her oldest, recognizing the crush he had on the older and much more sparklier man. Alec deserved to be happy, and she was glad that he was taking those first steps to being with someone who seemed to make him not only excited but a little nervous too.  </p>
<p><em> Sometimes nervous is a good sign, means It's important.  </em>She mused to herself, tucking a blanket around her legs as she swung slowly on her porch swing. Looking around, she felt content and happy, more so than she had even a year ago. Her divorce had been such a weight lifted off her and her family that she was still learning how to just breathe. In all honesty she had been alone way before the divorce, the separation, the affairs,  </p>
<p><em> The lies, the coldness, the disinterest, and the disregard for the children,  </em> she thought to herself, trying not to get worked up over things that were over. And it was, long over and she needed to move on. She was moving on. Her life was wonderful now, her chicks were all healthy and happy now, her friends and families were close. Sighing, she looked up at the gorgeous stars and allowed herself to be honest for the first time in a long time. She was lonely. Not that her kids or friends weren’t amazing and always made her feel loved. No, she wanted someone for these moments. The quiet ones, where the world was asleep and hushed. Wanting, no  <em> needing </em> that connection with someone. And knowing in her soul that she lost the chance a long time ago to have that with the one person she always wanted to.  </p>
<p>Just as she’s about to go in and head for bed, headlights beam up her drive. Standing up she opened her front door for the shotgun she kept just in case. Living alone with her children made her cautious; living so far out in the country and aware of the evils that lurked in the world. Keeping her arm that was holding the shotgun inside her house, she angled her body so as to conceal what she was hiding. Not recognizing the sports car parking, her body tensed and ready to do whatever she deemed necessary to protect her house and family. Seeing Luke exit the Mustang and head towards her porch she sagged visibly with relief.  </p>
<p>“Hey Maryse, sorry for the late visit, I was just out test driving Clarys new car. Whoa, you okay?” He asked, seeing her slump against her doorframe and rushing forward to take her arm. Taking a shaky breath, she just brought out the arm she had been hiding so he could see what she was holding. Eyes going big and then softening with understanding, he slowly reached down to take the firearm away from the trembling woman.  </p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m just going to sit this down over there, okay?” he whispered when she didn’t let go right away. Nodding, she released it to him and watched him set it back on the table next to the door. Pulling her close, he felt her slowly bring her arms up and around him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you; I should have called or I don’t know gone a different direction. I’m sorry Maryse, it’s okay, you are okay.” he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to convey what he was saying. Finally, with the trembles stopping, she realized her hands were fisted in his shirt back, knuckles white with tension.  </p>
<p>“I’m okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry for pulling that Luke, I just, I didn’t know, who it was, and Max is upstairs I couldn’t chance,” she stuttered out, more upset that she realized. Having bought the shotgun with the express purpose of protecting her home, especially with Robert and his buddy Valentine coming by in the beginning of the divorce proceedings to intimidate her or threaten to take the land or the kids. Never having actually pulled it out, she was ready to do what was necessary but shaken up nonetheless.  </p>
<p>“Hey, it's okay, you didn’t even cock it sweetheart, much less point it at anyone. It’s okay.” he kept saying, mind reeling at who this woman in his arms was. The Maryse he knew was a tough, take-no-shit kind of woman. He knew the divorce was tough on her and the kids, but ultimately believed that they were all better off without that asshat Robert Lightwood. Pulling back to look at her, her eyes downcast in distress, he tipped her head back to get her to look him in the eye. Seeing the vulnerability there made him angry, not at her but at himself for not checking on her. Making sure she was okay all the way out here by herself. He knew she was a strong independent woman and he respected that but with how the divorce went he should have been here for her.  </p>
<p>As the sheriff. </p>
<p>That’s all.  </p>
<p><em> Yeah right. </em> </p>
<p>Sighing as he held her, this woman who he had grown up with, who he’d crushed on so hard in school. “Mighty Maryse” had been her nickname and she had earned it, excelling at sports and scholastics. Their group of friends had made such big plans for after high school but college and life happened. And when Maryse had returned to their small sleepy town married and heavily pregnant with Alec, Luke had smiled and welcomed their little family. Then went home and drank for three days.  Meeting Joclyn and Clary had been a breath of fresh air, and Luke had been happy with their little family. Until Joclyn was taken by cancer and it was just him and Clary. After the messy divorce, Luke had made a point to check in on the Lightwoods more and more.  </p>
<p>As the sheriff. </p>
<p>That’s all. </p>
<p>Feeling the strong woman that he knew burrow into his chest with distress made every instinct he had been pushing down rise up. Sweeping his thumb across her cheek, he melted when she leaned into his hand on her face. Knowing it was a mistake, that he was crossing a line and honestly not caring, he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. Taking a gasping breath in, Maryse felt the touch all the way to her toes. Meeting his eyes, she stared at Luke in shock, never thinking he would be looking at her like this. Like she was the only thing he could see, or wanted to see. Her tongue darted quickly to wet her dry lips and watched the deep brown eyes follow the movement. When his gaze came back to hers, she swallowed shakily. </p>
<p>“Luke?” she said softly, trying to understand what was happening between them. Before she knew it, he was leaning in, and when he was inches away, he asked if he could kiss her.  </p>
<p>Oh </p>
<p><em> Oh </em> </p>
<p>Uh </p>
<p>Nodding her consent, she felt all the breath leave her body when he finally pressed his lips against hers. She had been kissed before, hell she had three kids and had been married for years.  </p>
<p>But </p>
<p>This </p>
<p>This was </p>
<p><em> Magical </em> </p>
<p>She could feel zips of electricity shooting up her spine, the front of her entire body pressed against his and deliciously warm with it. Realizing this was what she had been wishing for, in the deepest part of her soul, this connection. Feelings washed over her as Luke deepened the kiss and she clung to him as to stay upright.  </p>
<p>That was one heck of a kiss.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! We get back to the Malec in the next chapter, would love any requests or ideas anyone has 💕</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I will be working on this and other story lines as they unfold in my brain, I'm excited to see where this one goes;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>